Mr Vibranium
by seriousish
Summary: Skye can use her power on the vibranium rod all she wants, it will just vibrate and vibrate and vibrate…


"You have questions."

That was Jiaying. She always talked like that. Never 'something on your mind?' or 'penny for your thoughts?' She always had to phrase it like she was talking to Anakin Skywalker.

Skye un-Indian-sat her legs, stretching them out far more comfortably and leaning back on her hands. "Just wondering if I can leave."

Jiaying sat down beside her, her angular profile catching the light of the setting sun. It was quiet out here, on the boundaries of Afterlife, the steppes of the mountain giving way to open air. If Skye could just get wi-fi, it'd be one hell of a hang-out.

"I had thought Lincoln explained this to you."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, it's all pretty straightforward. Saw a ten foot tall guy with eight legs a minute ago. Why not?"

"Your flippancy hides a deeper question." Jiaying looked at her. "A deeper misgiving."

( _And Skye had no way of knowing that just at that moment, her mother was thinking 'can she sense it? Does she know she's not just anyone? Does she know she means more to me than life itself?')_

Skye rearranged herself. Pulling her knees up to her chin, hugging her arms across her calves. A sturdier position. "Okay, so when was the last time you trained someone with vibration powers? I know you're older than you look, but I bet it's been a while, right? Since new recruits are like Shiny Pokemon around here. How do you even know what to teach me? Maybe I should go back to SHIELD. See about those gauntlets. They were working out pretty well for me."

Jiaying sat down beside her. Her legs neatly triangled underneath. "It's true. I have not taught any with your exact gift. But all of our gifts have the same source. They bend physics in similar ways. I know the path to controlling them, the ways that have worked a thousand times before. _Not_ trial and error, but the voice of experience. Tell me, Skye, when your gift manifests, where do you feel it?"

Skye sighed. Twenty Questions again. "In my skin. It's like an itch. I have to get rid of it, but not by scratching, by thinking at it. And either it goes inside or it goes—outward."

"Many gifts are like that. They cannot be controlled, only harnessed. They're not guns to be fired or safetied, but biological processes. You call it a power, but it's not. It's a part of you. The same as the tear that flows from your eye or the nail that grows on your finger."

"You can see how that's not helpful, right?"

"Here. I have a gift for you." Jiaying undid a satchel on her back. "Here, you are part of a family, and that family has been lax in sharing its good fortune with you. Let us begin to make up for all the boons you didn't receive."

She handed the gift to Skye.

"Well, I was hoping for a Malibu Beach House Barbie, but a metal rod. Yeah. Great."

"It's vibranium," Jiaying told her. "The rarest substance on Earth. It can absorb and cancel out vibration."

"Yeah, so do my headphones. Does Mr. Vibranium work without cords?"

Jiaying exhaled patiently. "Can you feel your gift now?"

"I always feel it."

"Let it out. But not just anywhere. Pour it into the vibranium. Let it receive as you give."

Skye closed her eyes. "You might wanna stand back."

"I'm right where I belong."

Skye pushed her power into the rod. It didn't move. She was holding back still; she let the rod have more of her power. It hummed like a half-full glass having a wet finger drawn along its cusp, but didn't even move. More of her power flowed into it—Skye felt like she was stretching after a long nap. The vibranium rung, blurring ever so slightly, but where a diamond would shake apart, it held. Skye felt the burn of a long, invigorating jog. Tension leaving her muscles, energy leveling off. She let the rod vibrate as she withdrew her power, its aftershocks leaving the vibranium shaking with no more strength than the Magic Fingers in a motel room.

"There are many who arrive with us needing a release valve," Jiaying told her. "Finding yours is an important step in your journey."

"Can I keep this?"

"Of course. It is my gift to you."

Although she felt almost exhausted, Skye was also lightheaded—a runner's high. She pushed more of her power into the vibranium. It shook obligingly. Buzzed. Vibrated.

Skye looked at Jiaying. She was smiling at her. And beautiful. She reminded Skye of May, a little bit.

And that reminded Skye that there was another kind of release she hadn't had since she got her power… her gift. Maybe she should do something about that.

Maybe Mr. Vibranium could help.

* * *

Jiaying knew she shouldn't, that continued appearances in Skye's life would quickly give away their connection, but it was like she was addicted. She saw this beautiful, strong young woman, already so grown, so much a lady, and she wanted to see her youth before it disappeared totally. The last bits of baby fat on her now sexual body, the last traces of innocence in her eyes as they grew weary, the last unabashed smile before she only expressed glee in the coy, subtle grins that Jiaying allowed herself.

She went to Skye's hut and realized the girl was even more mature than Jiaying had given her credit for. Through the cracked door, open the simple bed, her daughter was naked. Her body joyously buxom, like her love of life which could not escape her wounded cynicism instead became vibrant curves, blooms of breasts, hardened nipples. The nude girl rolled onto her back, propping her head on the pillows of the bed she had been given. She lifted her legs, making her knees high and wide apart, and Jiaying could see the space between her thighs. It was shockingly bare, much as Jiaying's own was, but this was not heritage, but choice. Skye shaved herself bald. Even more shocking, Skye set the soles of her feet on the bed, giving her practiced access to her nether reasons.

Picking up the length of vibranium, Skye gave it a hearty slap with the heel of her hand. Like a struck tuning fork, it vibrated, almost completely silent. Jiaying watched in astonishment as Skye brought it closer and closer to the glistening moisture between her legs. Realizing its destination, the rod suddenly seemed to Jiaying to be impossibly thick, impossibly long. She felt a sudden surge of terror well within her. She was technically a virgin: her gift had its drawbacks, and one of them was healing her to untouched tightness after every deflowering. The mere thought of something that large entering her was shocking, frightening.

But clearly, Skye had more than thought about it. The head of the vibranium sank easily inside of her and was slowly devoured by the pink folds of flesh it stirred.

 _But it's so big!_ Jiaying thought desperately.

 _Of course it's big._ Another part of her thought. _That's what makes it so good._

Not sure if she was fascinated or horrified, Jiaying watched as the vibrating metal sunk further and further into Skye, until only the very base was left protruding. Skye grinned happily, eyes closed, tongue emerging to lick delicately at her lips. She took her hands away, leaving the rod to vibrate, and instead fondled her large breasts. Jiaying could've gasped, seeing her handle herself that way. She knew exactly how to touch herself…

"Oh yeah…" Skye sighed, making Jiaying jump before she realized Skye was talking to herself, not her. "This Inhuman shit has its perks!" She laughed, wiggling her hips around, moaning as the vibranium dug into another pleasant spot deep within her. "Christ, so much for men! Unless you're some enhanced motherfucker who can quiver like this… go this deep and still fuck my clit… oh, Jiaying, you've got to try it."

This time, Jiaying was surprised she didn't simply fall apart—her old scars unzipping and depositing her in pieces across the ground. Skye was staring right at her, her smile warm and inviting.

"Not very smart, sneaking up on a SHIELD agent," Skye quipped, before groaning, reaching between her legs to adjust the vibranium and gasping as it shook just where she needed it to. "It's all yours, but wait just a minute—just a minute—oh, God, I'm _coming!"_

She gritted her teeth almost as if in pain, then eased the vibranium several inches from her sex. It dripped with her fluids. Her grimace eased into a wide smile as she oohed and aahed, pacing out her pleasure as she shuddered. A gentle tremor went through the earth under Jiaying's feet, then Skye collapsed down to the bed. She opened her eyes, smile bigger than ever.

"Did the earth move for you too?" she asked. "You've got to try it, Jiaying. You've just got to let Mr. Vibranium here fuck you."

Jiaying had to figure out how to get away, how to deter Skye from this. Skye would never forgive her for this once she figured out their relationship. But it looked so pleasurable. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone; since she'd even felt the need to masturbate.

Perhaps… if she just used the rod… satisfied herself… it wouldn't be so bad. It was unconventional, certainly, but who was to say what should be conventional among the Inhumans? In the end, it would be just another way of bonding… of bringing Skye deeper into the fold.

And Jiaying had to admit it, she was aroused. Not just from envying the pleasure that could be hers, but from seeing her perfectly built daughter being brought to total climax. She was damp with eager arousal, longing even for the stimulation of that intimidating rod, even as she feared having something so big penetrating her.

Skye crooked her finger, her smile, her whole sweaty body inviting Jiaying in. Jiaying stepped forward, staring at her own child's pubic mound as it vibrated with the motion of 'Mr. Vibranium'. Was it so shameful, to look at Skye's body—to admire her beauty there anymore than she would her face, her hair, her figure? Jiaying felt desire, need, lust, and more than that, she felt herself succumbing to them. She reached out for the forbidden fruit, taking hold of the base of the vibranium, then slowly pulling it away, feeling it tremble as if with the same pleasure that Skye felt. She was watching, sighing—enjoying herself.

Slowly, inch by glistening inch, the metallic rod came out of Skye. Jiaying felt herself shudder as it came free, the sound wet, somehow contented. And still she stared at Skye's sex, the pink flesh opened up as if in invitation.

"You're so beautiful," she said heedlessly. "All of you—so beautiful…"

"I'm betting you have a cute pussy too," Skye said, her smile wide, never-ending. "And trust me, it's _never_ come off like it's going to do with Mr. Vibranium."

She patted the bed beside herself. In Skye's spartan quarters, there was nowhere else to go. Jiaying undressed, feeling Skye's eyes appraise her firm breasts, her hairless sex, then laid down, Skye propping a pillow under her head so she could see to insert the rod. She did so, with caution, with trepidation—finally having to look away, to Skye's encouraging face, to touch its very tip to her wetness.

The tingling thrill of the vibranium shot through her like a jolt of electricity. For the first time in decades, she gasped in shocked surprise.

"What'd I tell you?" Skye said smugly.

"I never… I never thought…"

Skye kissed her on the cheek. "Keep going, mentor lady. Your turn to learn from me…"

Jiaying barely noticed her. There was only one thing that mattered, one thing in her life—the great electrical feeling that was pushing deeper and deeper into eagerly responding flesh. She could feel its massaging throbs against her walls, how they shook her sensitive clitoris, and knew soon she would quiver so hard, it would be in nothing other than orgasm.

As Jiaying continued to take the vibranium inside her—as she stared in worshipful awe at the point where her widely spread legs accepted its entry—as she felt with rapt satisfaction every inch of the rod's slow disappearance into her tingling, thrilling cunt—Skye leaned over and very gently placed her hot mouth over Jiaying's right breast.

The combined sensation was too much for Jiaying to bare. All she could think was that Skye had inherited more than looks from her father—she was exactly the giving, passionate lover that he was. The thrill of the vibranium pulsating inside her coupled with that of having a skilled tongue at her sucked, bitten nipple. Jiaying pushed the rod deeper, feeling its wonderful vibrations deeper than ever, virtually a part of her. She pulled the vibranium high to her uppermost wall, sending its tremors directly into her clit, the tip of the rod at the very limit of her body's ability to take it.

She came. Her eyes were closed against the glory of it, her teeth biting down on nothing, barely holding in her gasps of enrapturement so intense it clawed at the wall between pleasure and pain. Naked in front of her daughter, her nipple erect in her child's mouth, her sex toy still wet with Skye's orgasm, she made herself climax.

She didn't feel regret. She felt like coming again.

Jiaying could've just left the vibranium inside herself, as Skye had done, but it wasn't fast enough, wasn't hard enough. She pulled it out a ways, feeling sweet relief from her pussy stretching back into shape, and then thrust it back in, almost violently, forcing it pulsating and oscillating as deep inside her as her pained pleasure could take. Each masculine thrust sent sensation soaring through her body. It was like she was coming with every push.

And her nipple was hardening for Skye's heated lips, her entire breast seeming to burn when touched by the match of Skye's tongue. Her whole body tensing, her pulse racing, her heart pounding against her rib cage like a battering ram. Her skin was flushed from the tips of her toes to the scalp beneath her sweat-damp hair.

Jiaying fucked the vibranium deep and hard inside her, almost brutally—it was never stimulation enough, not to keep up with the pleasure of Skye's lips and tongue. She was soaring. The pleasure was almost unbearable as her labia tightened on the shaft she fucked herself with, her juices running with every violent withdrawal of the rod, running down her perineum to tickle her anus.

Skye's mouth came away from her right breast, settled on her left. Time stepped to stop. Jiaying hung over the very brink, unsure if her body would allow this further perversion, this final incestuous pleasure, or rebel against the sin of it. But how could it be wrong, her baby girl finally suckling at her teat?

Jiaying felt a spasm through the blood-hot tissues of her sex, a rightness, rolls of dark-clouded thunder in a night-black sky. She throbbed, she spasmed, she felt crippled by the crashing thunder inside her, slamming through her again and again. She couldn't stop the dildo as it tore through her thrashing body, carrying the vibration Skye had instilled in it, like she was filling her womb once more with her daughter's love. Any anxiety, any doubt left her. She closed her eyes and was driven to total, freeing oblivion.

"It's good," she whimpered, almost unable to believe it. "It's good—it's good—"

Skye's mouth left her then. Jiaying hated it being gone, hated her baby going away again, but then Skye was back, kissing her, Jiaying's open mouth letting in spasm after soulful spasm, explosions that lifted her to the stars, plunges that drowned her in a deep, serene sea.

Like a pendulum soaring from one extreme to another, she felt the wild frenzy of orgiastic passion, then the release of perfect contentment, her writhing body bursting with both again and again. Need, then fulfillment. Satisfaction, then want. She swung from one to the other, the arc lessening each time until she came to a rest, spent, exhausted. She lay back, too weak to withdraw the vibranium from its pulsations within her saturated flesh.

Skye continued to kiss her, playfully pawing one of her perky breasts, its small size just right for her nimble fingers. Jiaying responded as best she could, but was soon outstripped by Skye. Skye stopped, realizing Jiaying wasn't reciprocating, and looked down at her semiconscious lover.

"Damn," she said. "No wonder guys are so into Asian chicks."

Jiaying smiled helplessly. "Look who's talking."

"I _was_ talking about me." Skye slapped her buoyant ass. "I'm one hot piece, in case you haven't noticed. Can I still be a sex symbol around here with all my eyes? I don't need, like, a tentacle or something…"

"If it's that important to you," Jiaying said, squeezing Skye's knee, "you can always refrain from dressing yourself. That would make you quite popular."

"It seems to have worked with you," Skye said excitedly. Jiaying's hand was still on her knee.

Jiaying turned serious. "Skye, there's something you should know. Before we go any further—I should've told you this sooner. You're not just another student to me. We share a bond…"

"I feel it too!" Skye said, her heart pounding furiously, her breath coming hot and wet. She rolled on top of Jiaying, pressing their mouths together, the tips of their tongues lightly flicking against each other before they rolled together.

The bed began to shake, a pleasurable vibration trilling in Jiaying's body as Skye continued to kiss her. It was strongest in her thighs, where they met Skye's. Skye was literally tingling, shaking with the pressure mounting In her lower belly.

"Mmmmm!" she moaned, feeling gooseflesh breaking out all over her body. "Fuck yeah."

Jiaying felt her pussy growing wet, her heart racing. Her chest was heaving against Skye's big breasts. "Skye, I'm your mother!" she cried haplessly.

Skye felt her clit swelling as she ran her fingers over Jiaying's breasts, lightly pinching at the stiff nipples. "Yeah, you're my mommy!" Skye said with a little giggle that made her sound like a child. "You're my mommy, you're my mommy…"

She pulled Jiaying to her cleavage just as Jiaying opened her mouth to speak, finding her full lips instead parted over Skye's nipple, her tongue darting out against it. It felt hard and hot against her tongue. She could feel her own nipples growing too.

"That's it, mommy, that's it!" Skye panted as Jiaying rolled her tongue slowly over Skye's erect nipple. It tasted so good, and Skye whimpered so nicely as her little rosebud got wet.

Jiaying pulled away from Skye, determined to tell her the truth. Then she blew a stream of cold air onto Skye's wet nipple.

"Oh, that's good!"

Helplessly, Jiaying wrapped her wet lips around Skye's other nipple, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on it hard, licking it when she had to breathe.

"Yes!" Skye cried. Her face was bright red. "Suck it harder!"

Jiaying tried, sucking and slurping on the engorged nub, but it wasn't enough for Skye. Not there.

She took Jiaying by the head and thrust her mother down between her legs. Skye's pussy had the heady aroma of arousal, wetness at Jiaying's lips like it was trying to get into her mouth, demanding to be tasted.

"Lick my pussy!" Skye screamed, overcome with lust. "Make baby come!"

 _Don't worry, daughter,_ Jiaying thought to herself. _Mommy will make you come._

She began kissing Skye's cunt, helplessly thinking of all the kisses she'd saved up for her child over the years, never dreaming she'd actually bestow them, or that they'd be on Daisy's sex. Skye was turned on beyond belief, the whole room rumbling, her fingers wracking at Jiaying's scalp. _Yes, play with mother's hair…_

Finally, Jiaying swished her tongue through Skye's slit, then raised her head as she smacked her lips with Skye's taste. "Your little pussy tastes so good, dear."

"Don't talk! Just eat me!" Skye wailed.

Jiaying went back to kissing Skye's cunt, but the little flavor of it wasn't enough now that her appetite had been whetted. With both hands, she opened up Skye's folds like the petals of a flower, running her tongue over the trembling blossom inside. Somewhere, something toppled over with a crash. Skye was almost there, almost happy.

"My clit!" she screamed. "You're my mommy, lick my clit!"

 _Don't worry, honey. Your mommy will help you, as always._

Jiaying prodded Skye's clit with the tip of her tongue, once, twice, testing that it was just as swollen, just as ready to be licked as it looked. Then she ran the flat of her tongue over it, this way, that way, licking it up and down and back and forth, Skye's juices flowing freely from her, her hands a blur of motion even settled on Jiaying's head.

"Oh God, you're the best mommy ever!" Skye whined. Jiaying thought she might've been crying. "Make me come!"

 _Not yet, you little brat,_ Jiaying thought with a smile, showing it to Skye by grinding her white teeth across Skye's clit. _I'm going to make you so hot you won't be able to stand it._ Then _you'll find out what an orgasm_ really _is._

She took her tongue from Skye's clit, leaving it stingingly erect, and ran the tip all along Skye's flaring folds, tasting the copious moisture Skye had accrued in orgasm and in arousal. Then she kissed those folds again, finding them burning against her lips.

Skye was frantic, half out of her mind with the need to come. "Yes, baby wants it in! Stick your tongue in baby!"

"Mommy wants it too," Jiaying said softly, eying the tasty little treat she was soon to enjoy.

She stuck her tongue out as far as it could go, holding it as stiffly as she could, then placed the tip just inside Skye's sex. There was a low groan as she pressed forward, Skye first emptying her lungs of air, then hyperventilating as she felt Jiaying's tongue just keep going into her aching space, touching her, quelling her. The vibrations died down, becoming a rumble only deep inside Skye. Jiaying could feel it on the tip of her tongue.

"That's what baby needs," Skye sighed, pulling her hands out of Jiaying's hair, leaving it trailing up her belly between her legs until her fingers hovered before her, still, closing into gentle fists as she luxuriated in being so full of tongue, of pleasure. "Mommy knows what baby needs…"

Jiaying began to withdraw slowly, wiggling her tongue as it left Skye's tight cunt. Skye wailed, her fists slamming into the bed beside her. "No, no, mommy!"

Then Jiaying shoved her tongue all the way back in.

"Yessssss!" Skye hissed with clenched teeth, her entire body shaking with lust, blurring at the edges as she began to come. Jiaying could taste her, a fresh wave of juices running from Skye, being gulped right down her throat. Even her voice blurred, trilling as her climax shook her bright red body like a dog would a rat. "B-baby's commiiinngggg!"

Her mouth was slackly open, saliva flying from it as her head flailed from side to side in ecstasy. She bucked up and down on the bed, fucking her climaxing sex into her mother's mouth. Jiaying licked her clit again, as hard and as fast as she could while it vibrated against her tongue like a drill-bit. She realized she just had to hold her tongue against Skye's clit and her daughter would get herself off. And she did.

"Ohh, M-m-mommy-y, I'm commmiinngg s-s-so hard-d-d-d!" Skye trilled. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Just as her climax began to ebb, Jiaying mounted Skye, pushing her cunt to Skye's with firm, steady pressure. The vibrations blitzed both of them, Jiaying groaning gutturally, Skye shrieking almost in dismay as her painfully intense orgasm rose inside her again. Jiaying kissed her as she felt her own climax crashing down on her, her own juices spilling from her to rain down on both their thighs. The world gave a single, hard jolt, like God had slapped it, then everything settled. They were finished.

Finally still, the two snuggled atop the bed, twined in each other's arms. Exhausted, satiated, and satisfied in all possible ways, Jiaying rested her head on Skye's breast like she was the contented child. "I'm so glad you know now—that you're my baby."

"Yeah, well, you sure as hell showed me, right?" Skye smiled her kittenish grin. "I feel a little bad, though."

"There's no reason to," Jiaying assured her. "We're both adults. There's nothing unnatural about this."

"Not about that. I got over the bisexual self-loathing pretty much the second I got assigned to the hot model spy team. But my other mommy, May? It feels a little like I'm cheating on her, being someone else's baby. We're not exclusive or anything, but she's really strict. She would've liked to know I was getting babied by someone else."

"May? Your mommy?"

"Yeah. There's no comparison though. She's a total disciplinarian. I'm a bad little girl who needs to be punished, she believes in spanking—or strap-ons—don't tell me I'm shocking you?"

"No, not at all—" Jiaying said confusedly. "Strap-ons?"

"Yeah. Just in my pussy, though. I don't do anything in the butt. Except plugs. And maybe Mr. Vibranium. That would be kinda fun, especially if the other end was in you. Though I could do it on my own. Thinking about my two mommies." Skye arched up to kiss Jiaying's chin. "She could punish me, then you're reward me for taking my punishment like a good little girl. Rub lotion on my ass… May spanks it really hard so I won't forget to be good. I remember I'm her baby girl every time I sit down."

"Yes. Of course." Jiaying said. She stared up at the ceiling. "Your two mommies… my baby…"

"Yeah," Skye said dreamily. She grinned against, rubbing her strained cheeks against Jiaying's face. "Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can baby have some milk?"

Nodding tightly, Jiaying resolved herself not to enjoy it as Skye suckled at her breast.

And she didn't.

Much.


End file.
